Revenge
by ScorpioGirl1987
Summary: The Resistance reluctantly accepts Hux's help destroying Kylo Ren. But what happens when a Hosnian Prime survivor comes face-to-face with the man who ordered his home system be destroyed? Rated for violence.


**I don't know why I thought of this fic. Maybe it's because someone thought up a theory that Hux will go to the Resistance in order to bring Kylo down or something like that. I figured that Kaz, who saw Hux give the order to destroy his home planet, he would not be happy about that. I understand that Kaz would be a little out of character, but I can't help myself.**

Kylo Ren was losing it.

No. Worse than that- he was becoming unhinged, which could be very dangerous for the First Order. It has been three months since Supreme Leader Snoke was killed and he has since been obsessed with finding and killing that scavenger girl who he claims to have killed Snoke. They were focusing more on hunting down that scavenger than they were on galactic domination.

It was becoming more and more clear to Hux that Kylo Ren was not fit to be Supreme Leader.

He had to do something.

XX

Hux walked up and down the bridge of the newly repaired Supremacy. A First Order official walked up to him.

"General, our spies on Lothal spotted three Resistance agents. We think they may be Dameron, FN-2187, and that scavenger girl." The operative replied. "Should we tell the Supreme Leader?"

An idea slowly came to Hux. "No. He doesn't need to know yet. Not until we're absolutely sure it's them."

"All right. What are your orders?"

"Prepare my shuttle."

XXX

Lothal has changed since the Empire's occupation, then liberation. The capital had expanded and since then, it's been loyal to the Republic and then the Resistance. Poe, Finn, and Rey travelled there to look for new recruits.

Hux spotted them in the square and headed over. The three friends immediately drew their blasters and aimed them at Hux, who raised his hands in surrender.

"What happened to 'no surrender'?" Poe asked.

"As much as it pains me to say this: we have a common enemy in Kylo Ren." Hux replied. "He's not fit to be Supreme Leader."

"Can't argue with that." Poe remarked.

"I have some information that will help you defeat Ren." Hux replied.

"And...what- you're just gonna give it to us?" Finn asked in disbelief.

"Well, yes." Hux replied.

"Aw, thanks, Hugsy. That's very sweet of you." Poe said sarcastically. "What's the catch?"

"First, I would like to know what really happened in Snoke's throne room before the battle of Crait." Hux turned to Rey.

Rey sighed. "Snoke froze me in place, told Kylo Ren to kill me, but instead of killing me, Ren killed Snoke."

"And why did he do that?" Hux asked.

"Because he wanted to be Supreme Leader and take over the galaxy." Rey explained. "He wanted me to join, but I refused."

Hux scoffed and shook his head. "I knew it..."

"Well, that definitely explains why Ren told everyone in the galaxy that Rey killed Snoke." Finn replied.

"Yes, and I'm surprised at how many people actually believe that a desert rat, untrained in the Jedi arts could manage to kill Snoke, his entire guard, and defeated Kylo Ren." Hux rolled his eyes.

Rey glared at Hux. "Gee, thanks."

"You know, insulting people is not a great way to get them to work with you." Poe remarked.

"Fine. Now, do you want my information, or not?" Hux asked.

Poe lowered his blaster. "Give us a minute." Finn and Rey huddled around him. "Well, what do you think?"

"I'm not sure we can trust this guy." Finn replied. "He might be playing us."

"Good point." Rey agreed. "But, we could use all the help we can get to destroy the First Order. I think we should take that chance."

"I agree." Poe replied. "We'll have to keep a close eye on him, though."

Finn sighed. "Fine, but I have a bad feeling about this."

"Noted." Poe replied. He turned to Hux. "All right, Hugs, you're in."

"It's Hux." Hux said through gritted teeth.

XXX

Poe, Rey, and Finn brought Hux to their base on Naboo. After talking with Leia, she agreed and welcomed Hux's help. The Colossus' citizens joined the Resistance as well. Poe also filled Yeager in.

"I still don't think it's a good idea." Finn kept saying.

"We know, Finn." Poe kept replying.

Leia walked up to them. "Has Hux said anything yet?"

"No, we're giving him a little time to figure out how to lie to the First Order." Poe replied.

Leia nodded. "I see. So, how'd Kaz take Hux being here?"

Kaz had witnessed the Hologram recording of Starkiller Base destroying Hosnian Prime- his home planet. Poe and Yeager looked at each other expectantly. Their faces fell.

"I thought you told him!" They both exclaimed. "No."

Leia scoffed softly. "Well, someone better tell him before he finds out the hard way."

"All right, I'll comm him." Poe replied taking out his comlink. He dialed Kaz's frequency. "Kaz, come in. This is Poe, it's important." Silence. "Kaz!"

"He must have left it in his quarters." Yeager said.

"Okay, let's all split up and find him." Poe said.

"I'll wait here in case he comes back." Leia offered.

"Great." Yeager, Poe, Finn, and Rey all rushed off in different directions.

XXX

Kaz walked around the pier by the lake. Naboo was so beautiful and peaceful. It's a nice planet to move to once this was all over. He heard someone walking near him and went to investigate. He stopped short when he saw the man from the hologram recording of the First Order destroying the Hosnian System. Anger and hatred bubbled up inside him. He felt his blaster in his belt and walked slowly towards the man.

He wanted revenge.


End file.
